New School, New Life , New Beginning!
by WrestlingQueen123
Summary: John Cena is the new kid at Mckinley High he's just moved to Jacksonville Florida and thought thats it was going to be one unforgettable beginning! He expects to be the outcast to everyone, witch to Randy Orton and the rest of the jocks he is but thats expectable it is high school. What john docent expect is to get a new best friend and maybe even get the girl everybody wants?
1. new School

**JOHN POV **

Today was the first day of my first day of school, boy was i nervous i mean who would't be I'm basically starting my life over , _new school ,new life new beginning._I mean not only am i leaving the great life i had back in West New Berry , I'm leaving my Best friend since kindergarten , Alex Riley and My girlfriend well _**EX**_ girlfriend now, can't wait to think my dad for that one. As were pulling up to this giant house i can't help but drop my jaw to the ground its amazing , a drive way shaped like a circle with another one out of grass in the middle and a fountain. The house is made of brick, a giant white door with a beautiful ingraved flowers in it when you step inside its just as beautiful some of the finest furniture I've ever seen a giant flat screen tv , maybe this isn't so bad after all. "Wait we live here?" i ask my farther "Yes indeed we do son" says Mr. Cena assuring is son "What do you think"says Mrs. Cena as she inturupts "I think I need some water" says john as he walks to the kitchen

* * *

**KELLYS POV**

Im sitting in my room with my best friends Maria, Maryse ,Melina ,Layla, Michelle ,and Mickie. As there gossiping about school and their dates I'm thinking about something totally different and i don't even know what it is. I was brought out of my thoughts by someone hitting me with something in my head.

"KELLY! Gosh finally we got you back on earth" jokes my sister Maryse as she sets down the pillow she just hit me with

" Shut Up Ryse you don't know what your talking about" I counterd back

"Yeah she dose Kellz you have been MIA for like 10 minutes now , whats up with you" Ask my best friend Maria

"nothing Ria i promise i was just lost in thoughts i know nothing about" I say assuring my Best Friend

" Hey Kell, Ryse you guys got a new neighbor" Points out Mickie sticking her head out the window

"And hes cute too" points out Melina

"Yes, Yes he is" says Maria

"their is no wa...Wow" says Michelle

"Really? let me see, hmmm... not bad" says Layla

" You guys are soo ... Wow he is Hott" Points out Maryse

"Guys?...Guys?" ask Kelly trying to get their attenion

No answer ...

"GUYS!"

"Huh?, Yeah?, Hm?,What?" They all say

"Done Yet?"

"Uhh well..." says maryse before being cut off by kelly

"Your done"Commands Kelly

"Fine" They all say in a union

" you guys are Unbelivable you have boyfriends remember?" points and ask kelly

All look at her dumbfounded

*sigh*" Maryse your with Ted , Maria your with Punk, Mickie your with Cody, Melina your with John Morrison, Michelle your with Mark (aka Undertaker),and Layla your with Wade

All Start Laughing

"Whats so funny?" ask Kelly dumbfounded

"Nothing kelly we all know we have boyfriends but we all agree he's better for you" Michelle says informing her best friend

" Um yeah okay whatever " states a still dazed kelly

" Its getting late and we got school tomorrow , so I'm going head home see you at school a i"ll text you bye kellz bye ryse" says maria while hugging both them and giving them kisses on the cheek

" yeah us too bye ladies" sates melina as her and mickie follow out behide maria with laycool following in there foot steps

"haha what a day , hehe night kellz" says Maryse hugging her sister and walking to her room

*sigh* as Kelly falls back on her Queen size pink,green,and blue zebra print bed

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING AT SCHOOL **

** JOHN POV**

Im driving my red and black mustang to this new school, i pull in i see some people standing in the parking lot , see some standing in front of the school and some entering the school its a pretty big and nice looking school lets just hope its as friendly as it looks. I park my car next to a another car that just pulling in it was a rather nice car for a rather nice looking blonde , the licence plate had the name BARBIE on it so assumed it was her nick name as i step out of my car i was met by some wondering eyes and looks of confusion i just shook them off and flash the blonde and her friends a small smile and went on my way. As i went in the school i saw some jocks picking on this nerd i tried my best to ignore it but it was just to hard so i didn't.

"HEYY!"I said pushing the jock the whole hallway got quiet and just then the beautiful blonde and her friends walked in the build and was staring at the sene in front "Leave him alone"

"Or What" he said getting in my face but i wasnt going to back down i knew better then to

"i'll just have to matters in my own hands"I said steping up closes

hes was about to counter when he was stopped by someone who seem to be the principal

"HEY! BREAK IT UP YOU TOO! NOW RANDY YOU GOT A DETENION FOR PICKING ON EVAN NOW GET MOVING!" says the principal

"but..." states randy only to be cut off

"NO BUTS NOW GO" says the principal

randy storms of muttering curse words under his breath

"AND YOU!" say the principal pointing at me

"Hey no i was just sticking up for.." i stated only to be cut off

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING ,WHAT I DONT KNOW IS WHO YOU ARE"states the principal

"Oh I'm John. John Cena I'm new" i tell him

" Well nice to meet you John and Welcome to Mickenly High" he says sticking his hand out to me

" Thank You" i say gladly excepting his hand

*Nods* " Ohh Shoot you don't know where your classes are do you well um i pretty sure you have the same classes as one of my daughters so she"ll help you

KELLY!"

i watched as Kelly's eyes grow huge

"Ah Yeah?" she asked neverous walking over to us

" Help John To his Classes would you please baby girl?"

"sure dad , why not?" she said with a small smile

"Good" he said hugging his daughter and and kissing her head "John is it okay if Kelly shows you around?" He ask me

" That would be Great" i said said assuring him

"Good, Now everyone off to class" he commands

* * *

**KELLYS POV **

**WALKING DOWN THE HALLWAY W/JOHN**

****OMG this is not happening I'm walking down thee hallway with this extremely hot guy , he's so atrattice and his eyes i love his eyes wait, what am i doing i don't fall for people this easily i mean come on I've learned my lesson... Haven't I? Ugh i did, No I didn't ,Yeah I did , No I didn't! OMG Indecisive much Kelly? i was Brought out of my thought by someone asking me if i was okay.

"huh?" i asked dumbfounded

" I said are you alright" John asked me once again

" Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" I asked him

" Because you were like in a deep thought i was trying to talk to you" John Explained

"Oh sorry" I said chuckling a little bit

"It s cool everybody dose it" John Said assuring me

Their was a awkward silence until i broke it

"You Know ..." I said getting him to look at me instead of the ground "that was really brave of you... to you know stand up to randy"

he chuckled slightly" it was nothing i just couldn't put it past me not to do anything , like a natural reflex you know?"

I smiled slightly as we approached are class room door " Yeah i think I do" i said smiling as we entered the The classroom

**OK SO THATS WHAT I GOT SO FAR SO I HOPED YOU LIKED IT MORE TO COOM SOON PLZ COMMENT PLZ AND IF THIER ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE WITCH I THINK THIER IS INGNORE IT SORRY IT WAS MY COUSIN LET OUT SOME STEAM OF THE WRONG FILE! ONCE AGAIN REALLY SORRY BUT PLZ REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN THANKS GUYS BYE**


	2. New Class

Hey guys, I'm back lol and I'm so so so so sorry for the LATE update i went on a surprise vacation to florida to vist my uncle so that was cool and thank you guys so much for the reviews i love getting them , it makes me want to right more so thank you and keep them up please! ok thanks guys and heres chapter Two!:)

* * *

**KELLY POV - GOING INTO ENGLISH **

As we entered English i was met by presence of my favorite teacher and many wondering eyes and some just so happened to catch my eye and they were none other than a smirking Maria and Angry Randy i just role my eyes at Randy and Smile at Maria.

" Hello Miss. Blank Glad to have you here and You must be John the new student"

"Yes thats me , it nice to meet you" He inform extending his hand out to her

"You to" she says as she excepts his hand " Well Kelly you can go take your sit and John you can sit next to evan" she commands us

" Okay" we say together and are eyes meet , he winks at me and i just giggle and walk to my seat yo a still smirking Maria

"Okay whats your problem Ria" i question as i take my seat in between her and Layla

" Oh nothing , just how your totally falling for your neighbor" she informs me

"Yeah she's right is he Like the boy "next-door"?" Layla ask

" Wait , he's my Neighbor the one you guys were drooling about" I asked a little confused and shocked

" Duh , you didn't know that?" Maria ask me

"Well obviously not" I inform them

"Oh well you do now" Layla points out writing something done

"No dip Sherly" I jokingly say to Layla and we all laugh silently to not get caught

"Anyway did you get his number" Maria says looking at me wiggling her eyebrows

" Um no why?" i ask

" What? Why not?" Maria ask me

" Um i just met him like a hour ago"

" Soooo ..."Layla states

"You guys are crazy why do i need his number anyways?" I ask the both of them

" Ah because he's hot and you haven't had a boyfriend since what that arrogant jerk Randy Orton broke your heart" Maria states

I felt my body tense and my hand clench at the memory , Randy played me hard time he hooked up with my _**EX BEST FRIENDS**_ , Eve Torres , Brooke Adams (on TNA) , and Eden Stiles (no longer works for the WWE) all on the same night after we hooked up on are Four Year Anniversery and they were not even all together they were separate

" Yeah well i like it like that ..." i start getting teary eyed " That way i can't get hurt " I say wiping a stray tear that fell done my cheek

" awwww sweetie I'm sorry randy is a jerk we all know it" Layla assures me as she hugs me

" Yeah she right so please don't cry" Maria also states assuring me while hugging me

" Yeah I know" I said as the bell ring signaling its time for lunch as i shake away their grips and make my way out the door with everybody else

* * *

**RANDY'S POV - IN THE HALLWAY**

So this is how it is Kelly picks the new kid over me of all people wow thats such a low blow , but she only trying to make me jealous and let me tell you this Kelly wants me i mean...Who wouldn't ? Im Randy Freaking Orton "The Lady Killer " and I'm going to show Kelly and her boy toy just how great i am if the last thing i do i mean Kelly was once mind and will be again calm on she's SUPER HOT I mean everybody thinks so all the guys have tried and failed but i will succeed! Speaking of The Slutty Devil , Here comes Kelly.

" Whoa their Kellz , can't say Hi" i say stoping in front of her , she rolls her eyes and i just smirk at her

" Obviously I can't , Maybe if you had the Brain of an average guy and not a peanut you would know that ... Right? or was what i just said to much to process?" are whole face reaction switched now she was smirking and i was the one angry

" I understood that perfectly thank you , but what i don't know is why we haven't talked in forever or why you haven't been returning my calls or text'" i ask her annoyance all over my voice

"Wow something else you don't seem to understand , you see when you break up with someone you don't speck or hang out like you used took okay do you understand that?" she ask me

i glare at her " Yes i understand but that dosent mean _we_ have to follow the rules" i say smirking at her she scoffs with disgust witch makes me smirk wider

" First off their is not we okay never will be Secound off you are the stupidest person **EV****ER ** if you think i would ever go out with such a skeez And last I can't stand you and I'm getting sick standing here with so I'm leaving" she sates as she walks away

" What? No Goodbye kiss?" I yell after her smirking

* * *

Yeah i know not a lot of Jelly love here and I'm sorry and i promise next time i will put more of them! thanks guys please review and good night :)


	3. New Confession

Hey guys I'm going so slow on this story i know and I'm sorry but I'm trying i really am so please please please please don't give up on me or my story please okay so heres chapter 3 hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**JOHN'S POV**

** WALKING DOWN THE HALLWAY**

****As I'm walking down the hallway i see Kelly storm off upset and I see Randy yelling something after her, then and there i knew something was up. So many question were swirling in my head it was unreal,Why are they fighting? Were they fighting? What about? Did they just break up? were only a few of the question that kept repeating their self.I gotta find Kelly and see whats up? As I continue to walk down the hallway to find Kelly i send Randy a deathly glare only to receive one back and then before i know it my shoulder collided with someone with someone else.

"Owww" I hear the person shriek

" Oh my Im so sorry i wasn't paying attention" i say helping the person up just then i realize who the person is and its non other than the blonde beauty I've been looking for

" Its fine I'm sure i think i'll survive the concussion your shoulder just gave me" She states with a smile I chuckle at her comment I'm glad she has a swnce in humor even when upset i like that

"Yeah I hope so" i chuckle and she smiles some more and we start to walk to lunch "Anyway I saw you storm off earlier where you okay?" I ask her i watched as her face droped from a smile and her jaw clenched and then turned into a slight frown and her eyes a little bit of sadness and anger , mostly anger and for some reason this makes whole body tense and my fist clench

" Oh it was nothing just Randy being a jerk as usual" she states crossing her arms and looking down

" Oh you guys are together?" i ask sadness and disappointment all over my voice, Her head shot up immediately and she stared at me at this point we had stopped walking

" Umm No we are not dating never will especially after what he did to me i would rather get stung by 10 million bees then date him again" I could't help but smile at her comment as a sigh of relief fell over me

" Oh so basically you guys where fighting cause Randy wants you back but you don't want him cause he screwed up the best chance that he had and can't get it back, ok that understandable" i chuckle when I see her turn her head and blush

" Yeah so predictable i know" she smiles at me

" Yeah" I say with a soft chuckle scratching the back of my neck and looking up at her she just smiles and turns away from me to hide her blush again

" Well lets go" I state placing my around her neck at first i could tell she was cought off gourd but i soon felt her surrender and place her arm around my stomach

"Go Where?" she ask

" To lunch your friends are probably wondering where you are" I inform her

" Yeah your right" she agree's

The rest of the walk their all we did was make jokes and laugh and smile it was so funny how lame both of I jokes were we continued this until we finally made to the cafeteria Kelly dragged me to table full witch i take were her friends i see smirk"s on both the guys and girl's faces, this atta be fun

* * *

**KELLY'S POV**

**AT LUNCH**

****I couldn't help the smile that was on my face its so, much fun talking to John i feel like i can relate to him you know were all going to the carnival tonight and i don't have date so maybe i'll ask John to go with me.

" Hey guys" I say as i greet my friends " This is John" I inform them as i smile and walk to my seat in-between Maria and Maryse

"Bonjor John im Maryse Kelly's sister" she says extending her hand to him he nods and excepts

" Hi John im Maria" She says with a smile

"Hey John Im Melina" she informs with a smile

" Hello their John I'm Layla" she informs in her english accent

"Hey Im Mickie" she states with a smile

" Im Michelle" she informs with a small wave

Then i was the boys turn

"Uh hey I'm Ted" he states doing a man hug

" Phil but call me Punk or CM Punk" he said doing a hand shake

"Im John But they all call me Jomo" they do they man hug

" Wade" he replys in his england accent"

" Cody Rohdes" He said

" And I'm Mark but They call me Undertaker or Taker"he informs

"We have a brother Mike but he sits over there with the football team and his Girlfriend is non-other than Eve" Informs Maryse threw gritted teeth

"I take it you don't like this Eve" John states

" NO!...well we did before she betrayed Kelly by..."

"Thats enough Maryse" I state Looking down

" No Its not enough Eve low down dirty ska-"

" MARYSE!" i said catching everybody's attenion " I said enough okay i don't want to talk about it nor hear it so please just Shut up about it" i say so the verge of tears

" Okay Okay Im sorry kellz i didn't mean to hurt your feelings its just what eve and randy did broke you and the angers me I'm sorry Kelly Cakes" she says pouting i laugh at her and except her embrace

" Its okay and I'm sorry for yelling at you Rysie-cup" I say hugging her back and in the corner of my eye i see john looking at us with a smile and curiosity all in his eyes"

After tat many conversation lingered on and me and maria were texting under the table and one conversation we had got my attention witch read;

**Maria: :p haha whatever ... anyway lol i got a question **

** ~Ria Boo Loves You~**

**Kelly: - _ - What?**

** ~Kelly "Barbie" Cakes~**

**Maria: Uh no need for the face and i was wondering do you like John ;) , ****as like you know like how i like Punk :)**

** ~ Ria Boo Loves You~**

**Kelly: First off you and Punk are dating so i don't just think you like him and to answer your Umm Yes i do... i think**

** ~Kelly "Barbie" Cakes~**

**Maria: EEP!YAY! I KNEW IT! OMG I HSAVE TO TELL THE GIRLS THIER GOING TO FREAK!**

** ~Ria Boo Loves You~**

**Kelly: Fine only the girls thoe and i mean it!**

** ~Kelly "Barbie" Cakes~**

**Maria: Yeah Yeah i promise ahuh gotta go love ya**

** ~Ria Boo Loves You~**

**Kelly: Ugh **

** ~Kelly "Barbie" Cakes~**

****After than i saw Maria go wild texting all of are friends at the table including me

**Maria: To: Kelly, Maryse , Melina , Michelle , Mickie, and Layla**

**Message: Ladies I got news KELLY LIKES JOHN! I REPEAT KELLY LIKES JOHN HEHE YAY!**

**Melina: No way! This is Awesome! YAY KELLZ!**

** ~Paparazzi Princess~**

**Maryse: I KNEW IT! come on Kelly I'm your twin you can't hind these things from me :)**

** ~Rysie-Cup~**

**Layla: Yay! You Wont be single!**

** ~Wade's English Muffin~**

**Mickie: OMG Kelly IM so HAPPY FOR YOU! :)**

** ~Cody's Mickie Bear!~**

**Michelle: Wow Kelly This is amazing! you deserve this more then anybody! Congratulation Kellz**

** ~Chelle Queen~**

****Those were the messages i got from my friend s on the whole situation of my crush on John ugh this is going to be interesting

Anyway what are were we talking about before we came" I ask avoiding the looks the girls are giving me

" Nothing much just the carnival no biggie" Maryse informs smirking at me , I kick her from under the table knowing what she's hinting at "Oww" she glares at me "Sorry" i mouth with a smirk

" Carnival?" John ask confused

" Yeah we have one every year and thats why we have no more classes today, in about ten minutes where out of here and on break for a week cause the fourth of july today and yeah you know" Melina informs john

" Oh that sounds fun maybe I'll check in out" John states smiling at me i coundnt help but smile back and blush

Michelle must of bought this just then she told john something i knew someone would " Yeah you should and you know Kelly doesnt have a date so you guys could go together" Michelle inform

"Yeah Michelle i think thats a great idea" informs Mickie I glare at them

"I do to" My attention turns to John Who's smiling at me making me blush " So what do you say will you be my date tonight?" i feel my cheeks turn super red What do I do? What do I say?

" Uhh ... Um ... Yeah .. Sure sounds great " I say feeling embarrassed that i was stuttering

" Okay then i'll pick you up at 7" he said

" No need for that you guys are neighbors" Layla Informs

" We Are?" we all nod " In that case i'll walk to you house and get you" he say with a chuckle making me giggle just then the bell rang signaling lunch was over and it was time to go we all got up and headed to the parking lot the boys got into Wades car with the exception of john and his mustang and the Girls and I got into my car we said are goodbyes and the girls headed to me and Ryse's house and the boys went to Ted's and where heading to John's after they got there stuff , When we got there to no surprise Mike had his groupies or should i say Randy's and Eve and her crowed witch contained of Jillian, Rosa , Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. Angelina was flirting with Randy witch was normal i just rolled my eyes at the scene in front and went upstairs with my friends

"So who's wearing what?" I ask

" Im wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with a red belt and blue heels" states Melina

" Aww your going to look super cute" I tell her "Thank you" she replys

"Im wearing white skinny jeans with a red strap-less top with blue heels" states Michelle

"So Cute Chelle" I say with a smile

" Okay well I'm wearing Blue shorts a white lace top and red heels" Maria informs

" Adorable Ria" I say smiling

" Im wear a Blue crop top like dress red belt and white heels" Maryse informs

" Crop Top?" Mickie ask , i chuckle

"Yeah It has brackets in the middle witch show my stomach" Giving us A DUH look

" Whatever " i say " Okay Micks what about you?"

" Well I'm wearing a ACTUAL crop top" she states staring at Maryse who playfully rolls her eyes " witch is red , white pants and blue heels

" That cool Micks , okay Layla watcha got" I smile

" Well I'm not going with the whole Red White and Blue thing with you guys" she informs us

" What why?"Maria asked

" Because me and wade are doing a black and yellow thing , I'm sorry guys" Layla tell us

" Don't be its fine I'm wearing a black dress so , tell us whatcha wearing" Melina says assuring her

" Ok I'm wearing black shorts with a yellow belt and a black sparkly shirt with yellow heel"

" Your going to look so pretty lay" I assure her

" Yeah i know , anyway what about you? what are you wearing?" she ask me

" Uh Okay I'm wearing a strap-less red dress witch is blue at the top and its a ruffle dress all the way except the top and white heels" i say with a smile

" Awwwwww" they all say i just chuckle

" Yeah what ever its 5:48 and we need to get dressed and then have an hour of hair and makeup so get to moving people

After about 20 mins we were all done

"Okay guys lets get to hair and makeup" i state and everybody moves at one and the craziness has just begun

Maryse wore her hair straight with a few soft curls with soft red eyeshadow,mascara, blush and lip gloss , Mickie wore her hair half up half down with the down being curled and a bun keeping the other half up no eyeshadow , mascara , blush and lip gloss , Layla wore her hair all curled soft yellow eyeshadow ,mascara , blush and lipgloss , Michelle wore her hair straight with no eyeshadow , mascara , blush , and perfect amount of red lipstick and shade , Maria wore her hair wavy soft red eyeshadow , mascara, blush and lipgloss , Melina is wearing her hair straight soft black eyeshadow,mascara , blush and lip gloss , As for me i wore my hair in spiral curls soft black eyeshadow , mascara , blush , and just like Michelle's perfect amount of and perfect shade of red lipstick.

" Awww we all look so pretty" state Maryse happily

" Yeah we do" i laugh" Maryse get the glasses from are cabinet and i'll go down stair's and get pop and ice cream for floats"

" Kay but hurry" she commands

" I"ll try" i say walking down the stairs i couldn't help but roll my eyes at the boy reaction i hate how all the guys stare at me like I'm some super model cause honestly i hate being the center of attention. I walk past the group of wannabes in my living room and to the kitchen shaking off all the glares i get from the girls and the slobber from the boy as i get to fridge i open it and grab the vanilla ice cream and root beer , orange pop, and strawberry as soon as turn around there another figure there witch make me stumble backwards a little

"Oh my gosh Randy you scared me" i said panting a little bit

He chuckles "I can see that" he inform with a slight smile

" Yeah so what do you want" i ask kind of annoyed he's talking to me

" I just wanted to apologize for earlier... Its just I really want you back and when I'm around you i become this big jerk because thats what I'm known as to you and I'm really sorry about how things ended between us , i know you probably hate me for what i did " he said looking down

" Randy I don't care anymore me and you are over so it really doesnt matter to me who your jerk to and who your not and i don't hate you I'm just not necessarily thrilled that you are our and was apart of my life and i really just don't like you as a person, friend , or boyfriend so i don't really hate you haven't brought me to that point yet, but i really just can't stand you" I said truthfully

" Okay I'm going to pretend that didn't hurt okay so how about i try to earn back you friendship and love by taking you to the carnival" he offers with a slight smile

" No thanks i have a date " I inform a huge smirk on my face

" Oh Really who may that be" He says threw gritted teeth

I was about answer when Angelina interrupted us " Randy um i want to ask you somethings can you please come back" she ask twirling her hair tilting her head and smiling " Uh yeah be their in a sec" he says looking at me " Ugh okay" she says rolling her eyes at us

" So um who- " he questions only to be cut off by me

" Go Randy you know you to" I tell him

"Kelly- " he try's again

I look down "Randy don't... just go ... Please we have nothing to talk about and i don't want to talk to you so you can tell me what i want to hear then hurt me I'm not naive anymore you don't fool me" i inform tears stinging my eyes " I-I gotta go " I state before running off "Kelly... Kelly ... KELLY!" i hear him call after me

* * *

**JOHN'S POV **

**WALKING TO KELLY'S W/ GUYS**

****"So are you guys nervous" i hear Jomo ask me

" Yeah a little " I reply

" Don't be just don't break her heart"he assures me

" Trust me I wouldn't dream of it" i assure them as we make it to the steps ok Kelly's house I ring the door bell before we know 7 beautiful girls are at the door

"While hello there" Maryse states smiling at us all the girls greet their dates and I go straight to Kelly who looks beautiful

"You look stunning" i inform her taking her hand and kissing

" Thank you" she blushes smiling at me

We all walk together to carnival witch was only up the street when we got there it was amazing it was like a mixture of a fair and a circus i was truly amazed by it

" Isn't it beautiful" I heard Kelly whisper in my ear

" Yeah it is" I said staring at her

She giggles "I meant the carnival" she informs me with a smile

" Yeah... Yeah I know ... I did to" she giggle's at my comment and pulls me to ride

We rode rides and played games i ended up getting Kelly 3 stuffed bears and Real rabbit we laughed and hung out until it was time for fireworks witch is in about five mins

" Kelly?" i ask bringing her attention to me

" Hmm?" she ask looking up at me

" Can I ah tell you something" i said staring into her eyes

" Sure what is it" she ask me with a smile

" I just wanted to tell you That i um like you a lot" just them everybody started gathering around , I glanced at my watch just 2 mins left "and i know I haven't been here awhile and we just became friends but with all the time we've spent together just made me fall for you and I'm sorry if its to sudden or yo- I was cut off from my rambling when she kissed me just then the fireworks went off that moment couldn't have been more magical we pulled away matching smiles on are faces " I like you to John" she said making me smile as we share another kiss this one short and sweet then we pulled away hugged and watch the rest of the fireworks

* * *

Okay guys thats it thats chapter 3 i hope you liked it!:) bye


End file.
